Aurora Borealis
by Chibiscuit
Summary: Under the stars, Judai thinks of a time that will inevitably come. But for now they're still together. Spiritshipping fluff.


**Just a small fluffy Spiritshipping drabble which I finally decided to post here. I kept forgetting to...hehe... **

**Anyway, I don't own Yugioh GX! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**_Aurora Borealis_**

Judai didn't often think about it, most of the time being too content with things as they were, but on occasion he did. After all, he had known from the very beginning that one day Johan would go back to North Academy. In those times Judai realized he didn't even know where North Academy was. Somewhere in North Europe, yes, but where? What country? He didn't know. All he knew was that it was far from Duel Academy island, or anywhere else in Japan, that it was far from him.

Judai didn't like thinking about losing his best friend like that, so he chose not to, and usually that worked. But sometimes, like right now when it's just the two of them under the night sky, he does.

They were outside, both sitting against a tree that stood on a cliff near the Red Dorm. There was far less light here than near the other dorms so they could see the stars clearly. At their feet Ruby and Hane Kuriboh were sleeping softly, curled up next to each other after a few bouts of playful fighting. A comfortable silence had settled between the two duelists after what had been an evening of animated chatter and, of course, lots of dueling.

It was during that silence that Judai found his thoughts drifting towards the blunet's eventual departure. His mood immediately changed for the worst as well. He took his eyes of the sky for a moment to glance at his friend and tried to imagine sitting here without him, tried to imagine the day without him.

He shouldn't have. It was a very bad idea to go there.

"Johan…", he whispered, not really noticing he had said the boy's name until he had heard it himself.

Johan turned his head to him, indicating he had his attention. His smile faltered however when he saw the dull look in Judai's eyes.

"What is it?" Judai could hear the worry in his friend's voice. Great, now he had worried him. He didn't want that. Not at all.

Judai took a deep breath before answering, "Johan, you'll…", he trailed off, an action so uncharacteristic of him that it only served to increase Johan's worry. It was enough to give Judai the determination to just get it over with. "You'll stay in touch, right?"

Johan smiled slightly, realizing what this was about. "Judai, you're my best friend, of course we'll stay in touch!" Johan replied enthusiastically, dead-set on not betraying his own worries on the subject. After all, he had faith in their friendship.

Judai smiled at those words, only slightly surprised at how much of a relief it was to hear Johan say them.

"Still, it won't be the same though.", the brunet commented, turning back to watch the stars. There was still a tad bit of sadness in his voice.

"Hm-mm.", Johan hummed, gazing back at the stars as well.

Another silence fell over them. A cold night breeze blew across the cliff, unconsciously making them both sit even closer together. They should really have gone inside, but neither wanted to.

"Have you ever seen the Northern Lights?", Johan's question broke the silence.

"Huh? Uh, no, I don't think so.", Judai answered confused, wondering what had prompted his friend to ask such a question. He ignored the fact that he wasn't 100% sure as to what the blunet was referring to.

"They're very beautiful.", Johan casually remarked. He glanced at Judai to see the brunet tilting his head in confusion at him. Johan held back a laugh at the shear adorableness.

"If you're lucky you might get to see them…", Johan carried on. He looked back at the sky, "…If you come visit me often enough."

The sparkle in Judai's eyes matched that of the stars perfectly as his smile formed and grew wider and wider. Content, he nestled himself further in between the tree and Johan.

They both watched the stars until they fell asleep, Johan's head resting on top of Judai's. Both smiling softly.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Chibiscuit  
**


End file.
